P&F: Colección
by PFaller17
Summary: Colección de historias sobre esta gran serie (*lastimosamente ignorada en sus últimos años*) de Disney. / Sugerencias y peticiones son bienvenidas, excepto lemon e incesto (*Sí, Phinerb puede calificar como incesto*); también pueden incluir personajes de La Ley de Milo Murphy y OC's. / Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.
1. Oportunidad

**Imaginemos que Isabella no volvió para despedirse de Phineas en el episodio "Act Your Age".**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Un nuevo inicio, una nueva vida, Phineas Flynn, de unos 18 años de edad, aproximadamente, se encontraba a punto de iniciar un nuevo capítulo en su corta vida, acababa de llegar al lugar que a partir de ese momento sería su hogar por los proximos años, la Universidad Limítrofe Estatal, una de las universidades más renombradas del país, y la mejor del Área Limítrofe, también conocida como el Área Triestatal.

Phineas había decidido ir un par de días antes del inicio de clases para conocer la universidad, y tal vez a sus futuros compañeros.

Pero, especialmente, quería escapar del lugar donde conoció, se enamoró, y perdió a su vecina, su mejor amiga, su primer y único amor, Isabella García-Shapiro.

Luego de enterarse de que la chica había estado enamorada también de él, apenas dos semanas antes de que iniciaran las clases, él había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos; pero las cosas no salieron como hubiera deseado.

Cuando llegó al restaurante-cafetería de comida judio-mexicana "Nosh Olé", propiedad de Vivian García-Shapiro, madre de Isabella, y lugar de trabajo de la chica, la madre de ésta le comunicó que ella ya se había ido.

En todo ese tiempo no dejó de pensar en Isabella, y todo el tiempo que desperdició ocupado en sus inventos, también dándose cuenta de todas las señales que le había mandado la chica, sintiéndose un gran tonto por no haberlo notado a tiempo.

Pero eso ya era pasado, decidido a olvidar lo ocurrido, Phineas optó por empezar esa nueva etapa, lejos de su casa en Danville, dispuesto a olvidar sus sentimientos por su vecina, sin importar el tiempo que tardase.

No podía creer que ya serían dos semanas desde que había decidido dejar Danville y sus recuerdos del lugar atrás.

Ciertamente echaba de menos a sus padres, a sus amigos, sobretodo a él; en momentos como estos, en los que se ponía a pensar en cómo hubiera sido su vida si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, se arrepentía de haber intentado huir de sus sentimientos y no haberse despedido de él, o siquiera de su hermano y sus otros amigos.

Luego de su graduación había decidido evitar a Phineas y a todo lo que le recordara sus sentimientos por él; pero, para su mala suerte, su cerebro y su corazón nunca llegaron a un acuerdo; por eso, aunque ella se había mentalizado para olvidarlo, su corazón se negaba a hacerlo.

Pero, realmente eso no importaba en ese momento, faltaban apenas un par de días para el inicio de clases, al menos las actividades del consejo estudiantil, y su trabajo de medio tiempo, la ayudaron a no pensar mucho en lo que dejó atrás al salir de Danville.

Phineas había acabado de recorrer el campus, mientras vagaba por ahí había escuchado que cerca del lugar había una cafetería, que era frecuentada por los alumnos que ahí estudiaban.

Según había escuchado, allí servían una gran variedad de postres, varias opciones de snacks salados, y según le dieron a entender, el mejor café que podría encontrar en la comunidad.

Cuándo llegó a la dirección que le habían indicado, se sentó en una mesa algo apartada de las demás, pegada a una de las ventanas del lugar, que daba vista a la calle, y desde donde podía ver uno de los bloques de habitaciones de la universidad.

Había pedido un café americano y un muffin de chocolate y mientras esperaba a que la mesera volviera con su pedido tomo su teléfono, nada más que mensajes de su familia preguntando como había llegado y qué tal estaba, notificaciones sin importancia en redes sociales.

Cuando la mesera llegó con su pedido agradeció con una sonrisa y probó el café, y al instante le dio la razón a los que le recomendaron aquella cafetería, ese era el mejor café que había probado en mucho tiempo; aunque también tenía un sabor que le parecía muy familiar.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Saliendo de la reunión del consejo estudiantil, última para la organización de la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, Isabella se encaminó a la cafetería en la que trabajaba de medio tiempo.

Le seguía sorprendiendo el éxito de la misma desde que la dueña del lugar había llegado a un acuerdo con su madre y empezaron a servir la misma marca de café que usaba la madre de Isabella en su restaurante-cafetería, el mismo importado desde México, sin duda la calidad de aquel café era mucho mayor a la usada antes por la dueña del local, y era sin dudas mucho más accesible.

Llegó al local y fue directo a cambiarse la ropa y ponerse el uniforme de trabajo, luego pasó a la cocina a ver qué tal iba todo.

-¿Cómo vamos, Bill?-preguntó a un joven un poco mayor que ella, que se encontraba friendo un par de huevos, algo de tocino, y algunos omelets.

-Buen día, Isabella-saludo el muchacho amablemente-Qué bueno que llegas, estamos con mucho trabajo hoy, ¿podrías ayudarme sacando los muffins del horno y llevándoselos a Annie?, creo que ya tiene varios pedidos, y por favor, recarga la cafetera; Sam tiene el día libre, y estamos como locos aquí-pidió el muchacho.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella empezando con su labor del día.

-Un americano y un muffin de chocolate-dijo una chica de la edad de Isabella entrando a la cocina-ah, hola Isabella.

-Buenos días, Annie-saludó Isabella a la joven-ya salen los muffins, y el café estará en un momento-dijo poniendo un muffin de chocolate en un pequeño platillo, mientras esperaba que la cafetera acabase de servir el café-un café americano y un muffin de chocolate, listos para servir-dijo pasándoselos a su compañera.

-Gracias-dijo ésta saliendo de la cocina.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¿Deseas algo más?-preguntó la chica que lo había atendido antes.

-Quisiera otra taza de café, por favor-le respondió Phineas.

-¿Mejor de lo que esperabas?-le preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, en realidad sí-respondió él inocentemente.

-Ya te lo traigo-le dijo recogiendo la taza para recargarla.

Esperó unos minutos, cuando la chica volvió con su café, luego se retiró para atender a otro cliente. Bebió el café, se levantó y fue a la caja a pagar. Cuando llegó allí, se reencontró con la chica saliendo de, lo que él creía, la cocina.

-Gracias por el café-dijo al tiempo que sacaba un billete y se lo pasaba a la chica-guarda el cambio-dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta del local para encaminarse a la universidad.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las 9 de la noche, momento de cerrar la cafetería, Isabella y Annie se encargaban de limpiar el lugar y lavar las vajillas usadas en el día, mientras Bill se encontraba haciendo el inventario del día y calculando las ganancias del día.

-¿Cómo nos fue hoy, Bill??-preguntó Annie, secando una taza que Isabella acababa de lavar.

-¿En serio lo preguntas?-preguntó en un tono sarcástico, recordando lo agitado que estuvo el día.

-Sólo bromeo-dijo ella riendo, mientras secaba la última taza, terminando así su labor del día-en fin, yo iré a cambiarme, no tardo-mencionó, sacándose el delantal mientras se dirigía al cambiador.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-preguntó Isabella a Bill, pregunta que se respondió sola cuando vio al chico cerrar los libros contables y guardándolos, al igual que su calculadora en un cajon de metal con llave.

-Gracias, Isabella-respondió finalmente.

-Bueno, entonces iré a cambiarme-le dijo sacándose el delantal y colgándolo junto al de Annie.

Una vez que terminó de cambiarse, se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la universidad para descansar después de un arduo día de trabajo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Desempacar sus cosas y ordenarlas le había tomado unas horas, y en serio había acabado agotado; luego de eso había decidido tomar una ducha.

Luego de unos minutos salió de la ducha, encontrándose de sorpresa con que ya no estaba sólo en la habitación; ahí, desempacando su ropa se encontraba un chico de su edad, tal vez un poco más alto que él, iba bien vestido y si cabello estaba casi perfectamente peinado.

-Eh.. ¿Hola?-saludó Phineas saliendo del baño.

-Oh, hola-dijo el joven, notando su presencia-tú debes ser Phineas, soy James Rogers, tu compañero de cuarto-extendió la mano presentándose.

-Gusto en conocerte-dijo Phineas estrechando su mano-¿hace cuánto llegaste?

-Oh, hace unos veinte minutos, en realidad estaba ayudando a mi hermana con su equipaje, ¿y tú?

-Esta mañana, ya me tome el tiempo para hacer un tour y conocer la universidad y sus alrededores.

-Oh, genial, ¿crees que puedas ser mi guía?-pregunto en tono de broma.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-respondió Phineas en el mismo tono-pero ahora es momento de descansar, ha sido un largo día y necesito dormir.

-Ok, tú descansa y yo voy a asearme-dijo entrando al baño mientras Phineas se disponía a dormir.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Isabella estaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su habitación, pensando qué haría el día siguiente, siendo que la dueña de la cafetería prácticamente le había obligado a tomar unos días libres.

-... Sabes que soy mayor y que esto te condena a ser mi humilde sirviente por el resto de nuestras vidas-una voz le había sacado de sus pensamientos, percatándose de que aquella voz provenía de su habitación, decidió escuchar un poco más de la conversación.

-Por siete minutos, eso no cuenta-escuchó ahora una voz masculina, con un cierto tono de fastidio.

-Sí cuenta, hermanito-volvió a escuchar la primera voz hablando de forma burlona.

Al llegar a la puerta vio en el interior de la habitación a una chica, y un muchacho; ambos se parecían mucho, e iban vestidos con los mismos colores; el chico, que era un poco (*mucho*) más alto que la chica, se encontraba sosteniendo una torre de cajas, que supuso, eran de la chica; mientras tanto, la chica se encontraba desempacando su ropa.

-Oye, si ya no quieres ayudarme, puedes irte, no necesito tu caridad-le dijo con un fingido tono molesto volteando a ver a su hermano-sólo... oh, hola-dijo al fijarse que alguien los estaba viendo en silencio, y parecía que le resultaba graciosa la discusión de los hermanos.

-Hola-saludó Isabella avergonzada de haber sido descubierta escuchando aquella conversación-perdón por...

-No, olvidalo, está bien-dijo la chica interrumpiendola-soy Jane, y él es mi hermanito, James-dijo presentándose y presentando al chico.

-Un placer-dijo el chico saludando.

-Isabella-dijo ahora presentándose.

-Bueno, yo me retio, debo encargarme de mis propias cosas-dijo el chico saliendo del cuarto llevándose una de las cajas que había dejado en el suelo.

-Nos vemos, hermanito-se despidió Jane levantándose para cerrar la puerta.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Eran aproximadamente las 7:00 AM cuando Phineas despertó, se sentó en la cama y estiró sus brazos para desperezarse, luego de esto finalmente se levantó, se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Al salir del baño volvió a acercarse a su cama para arreglarla, luego de esto tomó su teléfono de la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, encontrándose con una llamada perdida de su hermana, trató de devolver la llamada, pero la suya fue directo al buzon.

Decidió le devolvería la llamada luego, guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se encaminó al exterior; lo primero que hizo al salir afuera fue inhalar el aire fresco, sin duda agradecía mucho el hecho de que en los bloques de habitaciones estuviera prohibido fumar, así podría disfrutar al menos ahí el respirar el aire libre de los olores del humo que emanaba de los cigarrillos.

Luego de esto se encaminó a la biblioteca de la universidad, ya que no tenía nada que hacer en el día pensó que tal vez podría leer un poco; al llegar ahí le sorprendió el tamaño del lugar y la variedad de libros que habían allí, fue a recorrer entre todas las secciones que habían, hasta que encontró un libro muy interesante sobre los inventos de Leonardo Da Vinci, se sentó en una de las mesas que habían allí y empezó a leerlo; estaba tan metido en su lectura que había olvidado ir a desayunar, recién se había dado cuenta de eso cuando oyó a su estómago gruñir.

Optó por pausar su lectura, devolvió el libro al librero, y salió de la biblioteca; había decidido volver a aquella cafetería que había visitado el día anterior, sin dudas lo que había probado allí había fascinado a su paladar.

Estaba camiando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la universidad cuando escuchó su tono de llamada.

-Hola, Candace-dijo al momento de contestar la llamada.

-¿Qué tal hermanito?¿cómo te sientes lejos de Ferb?-dijo en broma, recordando que sus hermanitos prácticamente eran uña y carne mientras crecían.

-Pues... bien, me acostumbraré-le respondió del mismo modo.

Su pequeña conversación se extendió unos minutos mientras Phineas seguía caminando hacia la cafetería, le alegraba mucho saber que su familia estaba bien, aunque aún no hacían ni 48 horas de la última ve que los había visto, bueno, a todos menos a Ferb, la última vez que lo había visto a él había sido una semana atrás, cuando éste ya se había ido a Inglaterra para estudiar.

El chico estaba tan concentrado en la llamada que al girar en una esquina no se dio cuenta de que alguien también estaba transitando ese camino, pero en sentido contrario, por lo que el chico había chocado con una persona; ambos cayeron sentados, y su teléfono había caído a sus pies.

-Oye, lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención al...-empezó a hablar dispuesto a disculparse con la persona, al tiempo que tomaba su teléfono para retomar la conversación con su hermana, pero la sorpresa de ver con quién había chocado no lo había dejado terminar lo que estaba diciendo, fue apenas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de esa persona que reaccionó, llevando su teléfono a la oreja-Candace, te llamo luego-y sin esperar respuesta cortó la llamada y guardó el teléfono.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Por pura inercia ya se despertaba temprano, ese día no sería la excepción, se levantó para ir al baño a asearse, al salir se dispuso a vestirse cuando un ronquido de su compañera le dio un pequeño susto, aguantó la risa y término de vestirse.

Luego de vestirse salió a caminar, decidió ir a una plazoleta que estaba a unas calles de la universidad. Le fascinaba ir a ese lugar, especialmente por el paisaje que se podía ver ahí en esos días; iba siempre en sus momentos libres, le ayudaba a distraerse.

Al llegar ahí se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar a observar como las hojas caían de los árboles, algo más que le gustaba de ese lugar era que en tempranas horas de la mañana prácticamente estaba vacío, por lo que era sumamente pacífico; sacó un pequeño libro de bolsillo que tenía y se puso a leerlo.

Al pasar aproximadamente una hora sintió a su estómago gruñir, por lo que se levantó de la banca, guardó el libro en su bolsillo y se encamino a su amada cafetería; pero, estando a menos de una cuadra del local, recordó que no tenía dinero, había olvidado su billetera en su mochila, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a la universidad a buscar su billetera.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente de regreso a la universidad, hasta que, al girar en una esquina, chocó con alguien; cerró los ojos por el impacto, al abrilos lo que pudo ver fue el teléfono de esa persona a sus pies, iba a reclamar a la persona, hasta que éste se empezó a disculpar.

-Oye, lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención al...-se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, la reconocería dónde fuera; dirigió su mirada al frente y fue ahí cuando sus miradas se encontraron, lo vio llevar el celular a la ojera y decir-Candace, te llamo luego-para cortar la llamada.

-Phineas...-pronunció de forma apenas audible luego de no poder pronunciar palabra alguna desde que lo vio.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Luego del reencuentro, un fugaz abrazo, y un largo silencio incómodo, Phineas había invitado a Isabella a desayunar en la cafetería, invitación que ella aceptó gustosa; después de todo, seguían siendo amigos; sin contar que se ahorraría el buscar su billetera, porque sabía que aunque insistiera, Phineas no le dejaría pagar el desayuno; y era así como recordaba el por qué nunca dejó de sentir aquello por él, y tal vez nunca dejaría de sentir eso.

Al llegar al lugar fueron a sentarse uno frente al otro en una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas del lugar, y ahí esperaron a que alguien llegara a atenderlos.

-Mentiría si dijera que no estoy sorprendido de encontrarme contigo aquí-mencionó el chico apoyandose con los codos en la mesa.

-Lo mismo digo, nunca pensé que de todas tus opciones elegirías la Limítrofe Estatal-dijo la chica, recordando como en su último año llegaban cartas de varias universidades de todo el mundo que querían contar con el chico en su cuerpo estudiantil-¿cómo fue que elegiste esta universidad?

-No lo sé, intuición, creo-mencionó el chico-¿y tú?, tú también tenías varias opciones.

-Estoy cumpliendo el sueño de mi padre, que su única hija estudie en su alma mater-dijo ella-además, las mejores opciones eran en el exterior, especialmente en México, no quería irme tan lejos de Danville.

-Bueno...-iba a decir algo hasta que llegó alguien a atenderlos.

-Buenos días, ¿qué desean ordenar?-mencionó el joven camarero mirando solamente su libreta, si percatarse en quien estaba enfrente suyo.

-Buen día, Sam-dijo Isabella, llamando la atención del camarero.

-Hola Isabella-dijo el muchacho sintiéndole-¿lo mismo de siempre?

-Ya me conoces-dijo ella riendo.

-Bien-dijo anotando el pedido-¿y usted, joven?-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Phineas.

-Un café expreso y un muffin de chocolate-pidió mirando al joven.

-Muy bien, ya vuelvo con sus pedidos-dino Sam, retirándose, dejando de nuevo solos a los dos.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?-preguntó finalmente Phineas extrañado.

-Oh, es que trabajo aquí, de medio tiempo; tengo unos días libres-dijo ella-en realidad, desde que llegué trabajan con el mismo proveedor de mi madre.

-Sabía que el sabor me era familiar de algún lado-dijo el chico dándose cuenta de aquello sacándole una pequeña risa a la chica.

Unos minutos después, Sam volvió con sus pedidos, a Phineas no le sorprendió cuando el joven camarero dejó una taza de capuccino, que supuso sería preparado especialmente sin canela, recordando el odio que tenía la chica por la canela, y un trozo de pie de frutilla, siempre habían sido los favoritos de la chica.

Y nuevamente se vio a sí mismo, recordando a la dulce niña que vivía cruzando la calle, la chica con la que creció, con quien compartió los mejores momentos de su vida, su mejor amiga; y pensó que no tendría un mejor momento para hablar de aquello que ansiaba tanto aclarar.

Mientras tanto ella estaba también sumida en sus pensamientos, tomando de a poco su capuccino sin canela; pensaba en cómo había acabado en esa situación, se había jurado y había tratado de olvidar lo que sentía por ese chico; pero ahí estaba nuevamente, sentada, desayunando con él, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, y sintiendo las mariposas volviendo a revolotear en su estómago luego de un largo tiempo; ¿debería hablar de aquello con él?

-Y... ¿qué tal estuvo el verano?-tomo la iniciativa de la charla, aún sin atreverse a llegar al tema de fondo.

-Bueno, fue divertido, la mayor parte del tiempo-respondió-las últimas semanas fueron realmente tediosas-dijo recordando todo lo que había pasado en esas últimas semanas-entre preparativos para la universidad, empacar, decidir por una universidad, y mentalizarme a vivir sin Ferb, no sé como conservé la cordura luego de todo eso-mencionó, saltando la parte de la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos aquella tarde, dos semanas antes del inicio de clases-¿y las tuyas?, digo, no nos hemos visto en absoluto estas vacaciones-le devolvió la pregunta finalmente.

-Estuve ocupada ayudando a mamá en el restaurante, y también organizando mis cosas para la universidad-mencionó ella.

-Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no te extrañé-dijo el chico mirando su café, evitando la mirada de la chica-nada era igual sin ti.

-Me halagas, no sabía que fuera tan importante para ti-dijo ella entre sorprendida y feliz-también fue diferente para mí no ir a su patio en absoluto este verano.

-Si, bueno, tú tenías tus asuntos y yo tenía los míos, no te podría reclamar nada-dijo por fin mirándola, decidido a decir las siguientes palabras-menos aún luego de lo que pasaste desde que éramos niños.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó ella, y sudó frío al captar más o menos el rumbo de la conversación.

-Bueno, el día que dejaste Danville los chicos me dijeron algo...-hizo una pequeña pausa, formulando lo siguiente en su cabeza-... algo que, al parecer, todos sabían menos yo-dijo mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Yo...

-Debo admitir que por un momento me asustó...-dijo interrumpiendo a la chica-... y que me enojé bastante, con los chicos por no habérmelo dicho antes... y conmigo mismo por no haberlo notado, y haber desperdiciando así mucho tiempo-dijo, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

-Phineas...

-Mira... -empezó a hablar, al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas-... sé que no puedo regresar el tiempo y arreglar lo que pasó...-dijo, dándose cuenta de algo-... bueno, sí puedo en realidad, pero no sería lo correcto...-mencionó mirando fijamente a Isabella, que se había quedado sin palabras, o había preferido escuchar lo que el chico tenía para decir-... porque lo correcto sería luchar para corregir mis errores... luchar reparar todo el daño que hice todos estos años... pero sólo podré hacerlo si me das la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores-dijo finalmente, mirando con cierto temor a la chica, que se veía aún asombrada y pensativa.

-B-bueno, no sabría cómo responder a eso realmente...-empezó a hablar la chica-... es verdad que en algún momento, si hubiera escuchado algo así cuando teníamos quince, hubiera aceptado sin siquiera pensarlo; pero la verdad es que ya no somos unos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas; y la verdad es que me había rendido cuando empezamos la preparatoria...-al escuchar esto, el chico empezó a sentir un profundo dolor en su ser, hasta que ella continuó-... pero, la verdad es, que por mucho que lo haya intendado, nunca logré superar lo que siento por ti...-ahora el asombrado era él, ¿en serio la chica le daría esa oportunidad?-... además, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa; siempre fuiste un genio en todo, excepto en cosas del amor...-dijo riendo-... y estoy segura que nadie merece esta oportunidad más que tú.

-¿En serio?-preguntó, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Sí-dijo finalmente ella, sonriendo.

No necesitó más palabras para lo que hizo después, ya que era algo que había había querido hacer hace mucho; se levantó parcialmente de la silla, se apoyó con los codos sobre la mesa y acercó su rostro al de la chica, uniendo sus labios en un suave y tierno beso; un beso que extrañamente se sentía muy, pero muy familiar.

-Aahh... valió la pena esperar-dijo la chica cuando se separaron.

-Sí, sí así es-dijo el chico.

Lo que habían olvidado es que no estaban en un lugar privado, sino en una cafetería que era siempre visitado por muchas personas; lo recordaron cuando escucharon a lo lejos a los compañeros de trabajo de la chica aplaudiendolos como si tratara de una obra de teatro.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-escucharon gritar a Bill, que parecía el más emocionado al ver a su "hermanita adoptiva" dando su "primer beso", y a Annie, ambos se avergonzaron y volvieron a acomodarse bien en sus lugares, disponiéndose así a terminar de desayunar.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Y por fin, después de meses de estar atrapada escribiendo esto lo acabé, y creo que es mucho más decente que otras historias que haya publicado antes.**

 **También, es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot tan largo, y lo hice con esta temática que me tiene muy intrigada: ¿qué hubiera pasado si Isabella no volvía para despedirse de Phineas en "Act You Age"?, bueno, quise hacer uno yo misma luego de leer varios que me encontré en internet**.

 **También agregué algunos OC's, porque sabía que los necesitaría, tengo unas pequeñas descripciones de ellos, y por ahí, en algunos lugar guardados entre mis cosas de la universidad, unos dibujos de ellos, en algún momento los compartiré**.

 **Ojalá alguien lea esto, y si lo hace que deje algún comentario para saber que le gustó a alguien.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Faller fuera, paz.**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Publicado el:**

 **19 de octubre de 2018 (Wattpad)**

 **04 de noviembre de 2018** **(Fanfiction)**


	2. Insomnio (Drabble)

Moría de sueño, pero igual no podía dormir; se había acostado temprano, esperando alcanzar dormir las ocho horas necesarias, despues de una larguísima semana de clases en la que apenas sí había podido pegar ojo.

Se había acostado a las 11 de la noche aproximadamente, había dormido tal vez un par de horas y desde ahí no logró volver a conciliar el sueño; sacó la mano de entre las sábanas para agarrar su teléfono, las 4:36 de la madrugada, tal vez en poco más de una horas saldría el sol.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, casi sentándose, abrió la aplicación WhatsApp y revisó si tendría algún amigo en línea, nadie. Entró a Instagram, a veces se podían encontrar algunas cosas que ayuden a pasar el tiempo allí.

No supo cómo ni cuando, pero había funcionado, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se durmió con el teléfono en las manos.

Unas horas más tarde su tono de llamada a todo volumen, asustándola y haciéndola caer de la cama del susto; luego de recuperarse del golpe agarró el teléfono atendiendo la llamada luego de ver quién era la persona que llamaba.

-Phineas, te amo, pero por favor no vuelvas a llamar a las 8 de la mañama un domingo a menos que sea una emergencia.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Publicado:** **11 de noviembre de 2018 (Wattpad).** **18 de noviembre de 2018 (Fanfiction).**


	3. Desde lejos (Drabble)

Te veo siempre, te veo desde lejos, veo tus ojos, veo tu sonrisa. No puedo evitar mis sentimientos, pero tampoco puedo decírtelos.

¿Por qué?, porque puedo ver como lo miras, y conozco esa mirada, porque de la misma forma yo te veo.

También sé que nunca me verás con esos ojos, y está bien para mí, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, y que esa linda sonrisa que siempre le ofreces a todos no desaparezca de tu rostro.

Desde lejos te veo, veo tus manos, tus dedos, sueño con entrelazarlos con los míos, sueño con tomar tu mano y pasear juntos así.

Pero tus dedos se entrelazan con los de él, alguien a quien desearía odiar, pero no puedo, porque él es una excelente persona y un gran amigo, y sé que él puede hacerte feliz, él puede asegurarse que esa sonrisa nunca desaparezca de tu rostro.

Y te veo de lejos, y veo que eres feliz, y eso me hace feliz.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Bueno, he estado un poco (muy) desaparecida de aquí, y seguramente volveré a desaparecer, pero necesitaba escribir esto.**

 **Esto puede tomarse desde el punto de vista de cualquier personaje, o incluso puede que alguien más esté pasando lo mismo que yo, digo, no seré la única que se haya enamorado de alguien de quien no debe, porque NO DEBÍA Y NO QUERÍA ENAMORARME DE ESTA PERSONA EN ESPECIFICO, pero no pude evitarlo.**

 **Ahora a seguir con mi vida y esperar a ver si algún día llego a tener alguna oportunidad, aunque es casi imposible.**

 **Bueno, así me despido.**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Publicado:**

 **24 de julio de 2019 (Wattpad)**

 **25 de julio de 2019 (Fanfiction)**


End file.
